Strands of Silver
by Elfhelm
Summary: Of Albus, Severus, and a pensieve.


****

Strands of Silver  
_by Elfish Arrow_

Pensieves are very interesting devices. When in the hands of an open and able wizard, they allow one not only to see into their own or someone else's memories, but also to experience the events in the same way as the original subject. Indeed, this is one of the reasons why I can say so simply that I trust Severus Snape, having taken this concept a bit further. Relationship aside, the pensieve offers tangible proof of his intentions and loyalties to anyone willing to relive his memories; granted, of course, that I allow them in in the first place - Severus's memory is not open to just anyone.  
  
I have only ever allowed one other person into his most private of places - and he was not exactly thrilled, either. The Minister for Magic, intent on locking Severus away for his own motives, had refused my very valid testimony on his behalf and demanded the proof that Severus was no longer working for Tom. I was to accompany him as Severus had expressed his fear that, left to his own devices, Fudge would run amok in his memories, accessing whichever he liked. Severus himself hesitated to join us, so he instead simply waited in my chambers until the Minister had whatever proof he needed.  
  
Unfortunately, things went terribly awry. Fudge had entered the pensieve a moment before he was supposed to and got away before I had even become aware of what memory I had landed in. Enraged, I blocked Severus's emotions from my mind and began searching wildly for the Minister. Memory after memory crashed over me, none of which held the missing Fudge.  
  
I was unsure how long I had been looking before I felt a slight pressure on my arm. I turned to see the present-day Severus looking at me worriedly. "It's bad, Albus," he said simply.  
  
"Where is he?" I hoped I sounded calm.  
  
"Out there," Severus motioned with a jerk of his head and I took it to mean that Fudge had left the pensieve.  
  
Ignoring the memory of Severus's branding (which we were currently in), he continued, trying futilely to hide his apprehension. "I heard him from upstairs... I had to bind him."  
  
Without wasting time on questions, I nodded and drew him closer to me as we left the memory - and the pensieve - together.  
  
We came back out in my office, and I was mildly amused to find Fudge bound to the chair before my desk. I let go of Severus and moved over to the Minister, kneeling to see him eye-to-eye. He glared at me, but seemed unable to make any noise. I looked to Severus.  
  
"I also had to silence him... and take his wand. Here." He held out a normal-looking wand, handle first.  
  
I took it and lifted the Silencing Charm, "So, Minister, what have you done to cause Severus to have to restrain you?"  
  
"Restrain me?! He would have _killed_ me if he thought he could get away with it!" He paused for a moment to smirk toward Severus, "But then, I suppose he can't help himself. Old habits die hard and I'm terribly afraid that Snape has been deceiving you all this time.  
  
"Anyway, if you'll just release me, Albus, I'll be back to the Ministry to have the correct papers drawn up for Snape's arrest..."  
  
"Actually, Minister," Severus's voice dripped with loathing and was tinged with fear that was barely noticeable, "that I will not be taken back there."  
  
Fudge's eyes narrowed in his direction, "On the contrary, Death Eater, see, it seems that those memories of yours are a reprint... a copy. And as such, they were quite easy to record. So, it seems you will be joining your fellows after all."  
  
I cursed mentally. Of course they were a copy, neither Severus nor I could put original memories into the pensieve without help from one another. Especially not since Fudge had given us precious little notice before showing up to obtain his 'proof'.  
  
In any case, I could not simply allow him to walk out of this castle carrying Severus's worst memories. It was clear that Fudge would back in hours, having all the proof he needed to have Severus convicted - not saved.   
  
"I'm very sorry, Minister," I said in my most polite tone, "but I have to agree with Severus. Now, if you would kindly look at me - thank you.  
  
"Obliviate."  
  
Severus appeared thoroughly relieved.  
  
Within the hour, Fudge was strolling merrily toward Hogsmeade convinced he had just spent the last hour conversing with me over tea. I gave Severus the satisfaction of destroying his recording device and finally was able to settle in front the fire just as dusk began.  
  
Severus sat beside me, slightly awkward as usual. "We'll find another way," he said more to the flames than to me.  
  
"Of course we will," I agreed, "but you'll be safe here in any event."  
  
He smirked, "You still believe that - after Umbridge, I mean?"

"I took you with me, didn't I?"  
  
"Wouldn't let me stay." He grinned slightly to let me know he wasn't really upset.  
  
"That would've been quite a scandal, don't you think?"  
  
He moved closer and rested his head on my shoulder, "It _is_ a scandal. You just haven't realized it yet."  
  
I arched an eyebrow at him, but said nothing more, choosing instead to dwell again on the pensieve sitting so innocently on my desk.  
  
Back when Severus had returned to me, the only way to be fully sure of his motives had been found within its depths; but in order to utilize the pensieve to gauge whether or not Severus had arrived on his own will (for that was my greatest concern), I had been required to give too much of myself.   
  
My plan had sounded simple enough: have Severus empty his entire memory into the pensieve. I would then absorb it so his memories would be mine, and finally, I'd give them back. It would not be so easy. Whenever we tried, the memories would refuse to enter my mind as though they knew they didn't belong or perhaps it was because my mind was already full of my own. Whatever the reason, I had given up on that method and had eventually come to trust Severus on merit rather than concrete evidence - he had more than earned it by that point.  
  
When Severus took up spying, however, it soon became much too hard for him to express everything that he had seen and heard while in Tom's company, and so I began to think of the pensieve again. It was so simple! Why I hadn't thought of it before, I couldn't guess.  
  
This time, when Severus emptied his mind into the pensieve, I did the same (let me state now, that doing so does not leave one confused about who and where one is, it does, however, prevent the subject from accessing any specific memory at all). I watched in fascination as each strand of my memory found one from his and wound together like DNA. In fact, it was exactly like DNA - each separate strand represented a chromosome. Somewhere in my excitement, I realized that our memories that formed one long, twisted strand; even more amazing, however, was that it had started to duplicate. Well of course it was duplicating! Didn't all things in nature? Eventually, two identical strands of memory had been formed on either side of the bowl.  
  
Severus had looked just as amazed as I felt. Carefully, I prodded the one closest to me and began to feed it into my mind. Across the table, Severus did the same.  
  
It was amazing. Not only did all my memories return, but I now possessed all of Severus's! I had such a deep understanding of him that I even felt his expected feeling of repulsion that someone should know what he knew and feel exactly as he had felt. Indeed, it wasn't simply that images had been transferred, but his exact thoughts and feelings of the memories as well. When I looked up, Severus had his eyes closed and I knew that he was experiencing the same thing. Since then, we have performed this... ritual, I suppose, once a month or whenever he returns from Death Eater meetings.  
  
Severus's voice roused me from my musings.  
  
"We really ought to lock that thing up."  
  
"Hrm?"  
  
"The pensieve, Albus. Or at least keep others out of it. I'm tired of having Fudge and Potter blundering about in my mind."  
  
I smiled, "Technically, love, they weren't in your mind, and Fudge was only there once."  
  
"Either of them could have found out what we've done and how to do it themselves."  
  
I stood and pulled him up after me, "We'll just figure out a way to copy selected memories, then. Just in case Fudge wants another round." I started off for my upstairs chambers before Severus could start again; with an annoyed sigh, he followed.  
  
  
End.


End file.
